Walker's don't have names
by naruko88558855
Summary: A 12 year girl is found torched out side the prison gates by Carl. He thinks he fell in love but win will the girl's Lovering ex sheriff mother find her and her group will she stay with Rick group or will her group open up to them and become a big family? Will love blomming thrown the prison and some Rick/oc Daryl/oc Glenn/oc/oc. Some others to. More oc comeing. P.s comments need!
1. Chapter 1

Girls point of v

My feet burn. I walk for so long weeks, months it all felt the same. Blood still stained wait was left of my once white T-shirt and bash shorts. My shirt once new but now all most ript to shreds and covered in mud mix with my blood and some walkers blood. My feet coved in walker and my blood. Dirt mix with the my blood to cake my feet my feet have big blisters from walking and run through the woods. As I walk slowly through the woods I hear a snap of a stick behind me I look back to see a walker limping at me. It had no lower jaw and it stomach had been ript open and some of it guts lay hang out. I tried to run but I fell down and win I look up it came after me. I look at a big stomp that was next to me I see some thing shing and retch to grad it and I felt cool metal in my hand and look down to see a shiny katana sword. I pull it out and win the walker limping over to me I sink it in to it skull it moned and a squish sound happened as I stab the katana in to it skull and it crumbled to the ground with a thud. I got up and cleaned the katana as best I can. I look over at the stump to find a case for the katana and it had a strap. I pull the katana back in to the case and put the strap over my arm are the handle of the katana stuck out from my back. I slowly started walking agen.

Later that day...

I walk threw the wood still and for over a week haven't had water so my throat and mouth stings every time I breath or open my mouth. As I look up a head I can see strong lite and not the small pools of lite like in the Wood's. I tried to run but my leg won't so I walk as fast as I can to the lite. As I got close to the lite I see a hill and stared claiming to the top over small piles of dirt and small rock's. As I got to the top I stop and look over to all most fall to my knees in happens. A large field thin some walkers thin a large gate protecting a big prison. But the thing was that I can see not amagen a man and boy not walker but living people not dead not dying but breathing people. I knew that I can not gest walk up their with those walker walking around like that. I though -how do walker walk-i look over and started walking towards the prison gates I lived to long to die by some shit eating Walker's trying to get one of my only chances to die. Well in a way I mean I'm have werewolf/ vampire/ witch/at ran and a original to top it so I die I'm I die for a chapel minute but I get back up but not as a walker but it due heart like hell in summer and for a kid it was no way to go I mean I got killed a few times with different gun's but not buy torched and starvation my mom was a sheriff for god stacks. I started walking as fast as I can with out startling the walkers. Their where maby 30 40 walkers stumbling out side the gate. I limpet and moan to one of the fenses by the gate were the boy and man where standing at win i first sow them. The man had all ready walk back in to the prison and the boy whes going down the fence with a stick in his hand running it across the fence to get the walker to come to him he held a pocket knife in the other hand and every ones in a wile stopping to stab one in the started to walk near me. I put my now skinny hand and wrist their one of the small holes in the fence. I hope he see me god.

Point of v of Carl and no one

I sat in one of the cell blocks with my mom sophia and some of the other women in the group how where washing some of the other's clothes. My dad walk in and said "Carl I need you to do something for me". I look over at mom who is 7 months pregnant and folding some shirts and talking to Carol. Loir look over to Carl and said " Carl you can go I'm fine you're Father proble has some for you to do thin jest sit here" Carl look back at Rick and got up from his seat on the Floor and walk with Rick threw the block to the gate out in front of the prison. Rick put his hand on the fence and look at all the walkers out side the fence and look back at Carl and said " Carl I need you to keep guard the fences and kill some of the walker that are clinging to the fences they get some of the other on nerve's I no you can hand this so if you need me I will be with hersher" Rick look at Carl and back to the prison and started to walk back to the prison. Carl sides at being out hear in stead of near him mother in her time of need. Carl flip his pock knife and started walking the fence line and kill some walker wall he was walking. As he walk he look at some walker win a pale hand grab his arm and he look at the hand and up the arm to a cest with he never say it to the women's face but nice boobs. He look back p to see a girl with long past her back freeze out brown hair that covered her face her hands where small but her fingers Long he love that kind of girl if she was still alive but the thing was that her fingers did sloppy grab him like walkers did trying to get a meal but as his hand touch her and went up her arm a little much for her comfort she grip his hand hard but more thin a walker. He look up to meet two small eye that made him stop and his eye widen. Two eye's both sea lite blue with a small a mount of green to change the color. Walker eye's where yellowish and glazed over but her where normal he pull a way from her his eye wide from supries and fear. Her hand reach for him through the fence bring her arm all the way their the hole. Carl look at prison and yelled " DAD I found some one she out said the gate!" He look back to the prison and to see Rick'shane'dale'merle'carol ran out from the prison and Rick ran to Carl and said " wait did you say some girl out their with all those walker" but every one look as a small Poole of walker blood Poole on to the grownd at ware Carl said the girl was. Every one eye wide from the large katana that slowly back out of the walkers head but after that every one got a good look at wait Carl had been telling them a girl maybe carl's age a little taller than Carl maybe 5,7 Long brown hair that went to her knees and long bangs that covered her eyes and nose but as you look her over a dark blue tattoo that went up to her covered face down her neck and down her arm and Rick thought it went down to her foot with where bear an red with blesters she whes coverd in blood maybe even hers and not the walkers she killed the thing that got him whes she had a metal choler and broke metal chain that dangle on the ground it covered her hole neck. The others see this to and look at Rick and he said " well what are you waiting on open the gate" Shane ran to the guard tower to open the gate but it went slower than they though the walker started walking towered the girl she back a way and some walkers came at her but before Carl can grab his gun Rick plast a hand on his shoulder and said "stop if she last this Long out their a second more and let's see wait she can do let her be for the moment" Carl put his gun back in to his holster on his hip and look at the girl as he pull her katana out fo the case she chop one in head thin it fell one in the chest hen the head down ,stab,fall,stab,fall,stab,fall before the group knew it he killed 12 walkers in continuing before the gate opened the girl fell to her knees and Carl and dale pull her in through the grab her and pull her in to the prison.

Hi love to no wait you thinkI did bad on the spelling but still good rite it my first one with Rick and Carl and the gang by the way this is wait I think shad have happened. Little girl lives t dog lives dale lives season 1 not crazy Shane lives Merle lives. So it set in season 3 but no Governor thank god I borf in his face if I chud. In way hope you like it and tell me if you like the name of the story and if you think ther shud be more oc i mean i now he will be more like a lot of oc. And in the next chapter Daryl and the rest will be in it. By love gabby or naruko88558855. o/\o


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they got the girl past the gate Rick grab the girl and put her in his arm's and they all ran back to the prison. As Rick and the otherthinkk in to the prison Lori ' t-dog ' Daryl ' Michonne ' ran up to them Lori yelled at Rick " wait is that thing in you're arm's it problem is dangers to us and is bit " she ran over to Carl and pulled him in to her protecting and cross her arm's over him. Carl look up at his mom and pulled away and said " mom I'm fine " and he walk over to Rick and the girl. Rick walk down one of the cell blocks and yelled " hershel we need help!" Hershel ran out of one of the cell and ran to Rick and the girl he look her up and down and as they walk down the hall he said " she in bad shape she need mechanical help quick put her into my cell for now". Rick nodded and rust down to Hershel cell Hershel look back at the other's and said " well those how really wont to see her follow me but if you're not than don't I need all the space I can get by the look of that girl" he shock his head and walk down the hall to his cell were Rick had put the girl on one of his cots. Daryl ' Carl ' Lori ' Shane ' Carol walk down to the room were they see Rick out in the hall because he had been kick out of the room.

The next day...

All night Hershel fix the poor girl body. cuts and bruises lined her hole body. He had stitch her over 5 time from her feet to her stomach. Gas he covered her body some old and stop bleeding from all the hard blood that formed on the out side of the wound. The bruises not small but large and different colored from black to gray to yellow to blue and some a werid green. Her hole body covered in blood most he cud tell whes hers. From wait he cud tell her wound where from herbal beating that seems to been happening for a few months and look like they had been staving her to from the look of her body mass and she wase vary thirsty to from her throat. Hershel dip a rag in some cold water and put it on the girls head and sat up from his chair that whes next to the girl bed and walk out the cell. Rick look up from his seat out side the cell to see Hershel walking out of the cell and over to them. Rick sat up from his seat and walk over to the old man so did Shane and Lori and Daryl Carl sat on the floor listing to them. Rick look to Hershel and said "so how is she?" Lori pufft and said " so you wont Rick to go in their and put her down like I said" Hershel look at her wait a angry look and his face soften as he look at Rick and Shane and said " no Lori she fine but from wait I can tell she been staving and beaten for months from the look of that metal caller that we by the way removed they chained her up as they beat her she been starved as well but one of the things that gets me is she has thee odd birth marks not ink but it look like thieve been ther sines birth but their blue and they go from her head to her feet and in be twin it odd ". Rick look to Shane how look to have mix ideas then Daryl how had his told all ways pocker face on and he surged his sholders Rick look back to Hershel and said " is she awack can we see her?" Hershel said looking back in to the room " yes you guy can see her but she not awack" they all nodded and Carl sat up off the floor and head in to the cell. As they walk in they see wait Hershel was talking about . The girl laid in the bed sleeping her arms lay over the blankets over her body. But Carl new it made her even pretty her ones frizey hair had been washed and now straight bark brown with natural lite brown high lites. Her face still pale but her lip now dark red. Carl walk over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was next to it. He look down at her and put his hand next to hers and her hand twith and moved to grab his and held it tight he trend a little red but smile as she smile in her sleep. He wanted to know wait her name whes win she wack up he'd ask her.

Did you like it I'm telling you guy I'm really in to this one to 2 chapters with over 2,000 words a lot for me in under 7 days. Tell me wait you think. Love naruko88558855 or gabby.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl point of v

god my head hearts. All my mined whes fuzzy and every teyes whes black. I tried moving but my body can't. I tried moving my eye's to see were I whes and my eye lides slowy slide open. At first it whes all fuzzy and water but as my eye's auguste's I see I'm in a nice bed in a big room I look down to see my feet have been bandage and some of my cuts stitch and a good job at that. I look over to the side of the bed to see a chair with the boy from before sleeping in it. As I look at him I see he whes a lot cuter then I remembered. He had a little bit long brown hair that came out the end of the sheriffs hat he wore and he had a few freckles on the brige of his nose. As I stariedI at him he jumped a Wake and he look at me with wide blue eye's and he terns red and runs to the door I new he whes going to scream I whes a Wake so not thinking I jumped out of the bed and tackled him. He fell back on to me and we stumbled back and we fell on to the bed I flipt him over so I whes on top I look him straight i n the eye and he look back at me I put my hand over his mouth so he cat scream. I tried saying some thing but I found I can't talk I mouthed to him " _dont yell I won't heart you" _he look at me and nodded I slowly moved my hand off his mouth. I moved over so he can sit up he look over at me and said " you really didt have to tackled me " I look at him and snouted. He got up and said " now I have to get my dad stay hear " he open the door and left. I got back in to the bed and pulled the cover's over me not like I'm going in Ware.

Carl point of v

Man that girl is some thing. I walk down the hall to my dads cell. As I walk down the hall Shane walk out of his cell and waved to me I waved back and walk over to him. Shane look over at me and said " so how it going see your out of the girl room" I look up at him as we walk I said " well she woke up a few minuets ago so I'm going to get dad" he nodded and said " OK if I go with you " I said " yahe it fine if she wonts to stay in the group we all have to vote so we all have to meet her " he nodded as we walk to dads cell. Win we got to dad's cell he whes sitting on his cot looking at his hands. I look at him and said " hay dad she a wake you can come talk to her but I don't think she can talk so it think we need one paper" he nodded and stud up. He grab a small stack of paper and a pencil and walk out of his cell and to the girl room.

Rick point of v

I sat on my small cot in my cell as I look at my hands. As a cop you think I be youes to child abuse but I never can. Wait if it whes Carl. No child shad be beat like that never. I hope the girl is OK I hope she isn't dangerous maybe she can be a part of the group. My thought where intrepid by Carl saying she is a wake but he said she can't talk great. I got up and grab some paper and a pencil and walk out of my cell. I walk down the hall to the girl room. I opened the door to see the girl in the bed look at me from the bed. Shane and Carl walk in behind me and I sat down in the chair by the bed. I look at the girl she had to be 12 or 13 but she her eye look a lot older and wiser thin her age i said in a soft and kind voice " hi my name Rick and this is my son carl and this is my friend and partner Shane me and him at police now can I ask you some questions " she nodded but pointed to her throat I nodded and said " that OK I have some paper you can write you're answer down" she nodded and tock the paper and pencil from my hands she started writing on the paper and thin hand it back to me I Read it out loud it said " _my mom whes a sheriff " _i look at Shane and back to the girl I said " cool is you're mom in a group " she nodded and said "_my mom is the leader of my group you see we got separate and I whes walking throw the wood win this guy jumped me and drag me back to their camp. They Locke me up in this big room and chained me to the wall. Every night one of them came in and beat me. They never gave me water or food. One day I found one of the chain loops whes rusted and I tried my best and bent the metal and it Brock I ran out and one of the guy tried to stop me I grab his knife and stab him the others came out and I stab them to and I ran. I been running ever sines._i nodded and said " wow that a lot so wait is you're name" she smiled and nodded and pull her shirt that hersher had put on her to show a big blue strip that wint down her back and in fancy letters said _carly grimm_. Rick cock his head to the side and said " how did you get that" she write _" I had it ever sines I whes a baby my mom said it is a family birth mark hande down throw are family from birth". _i said " so you're name is Carly Grimm " she nodded I look strata in the eye's and said " Carly how whed you like to be in are group" she blink and nodded. I look to Shane and Carl and look back to Carly and said " I have to talk with are group but I'll be back you get some rest OK" she smiled and nodded and laid back in to the bed. I got up and walk out of the room. Shane and Carl behind me Carl said " so you won me to tell the others" Rick look at him and said " yahe go tell them we may have a new group member by the name of Carly Grimm".

So far so good. It good. By the way I have heard in the game there some one named Carly but I wanted to let you no she is not from the game I geast like the name.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly point of v

I think I really like that Rick guy. He reminde me of my mom I can see it in his eye's. He's strong for his self and his people and family thing's most people these day's can't. He feels like my mom win dad died and win they tock me from her sad, anger, piss at the hole world but never show it. In his eye's I can see him and a women name Lori braking his hart by sleeping with that guy Shane even before the shit hit the fan and him and his son Carl being in the middle of it all. I can also see the women Lori pregnant with ther second child bit him wondering if it his or Shane's. Sad in my eye's Rick is a good man he didn't need a stopid Nagy bitch like her he deserved some on better than that trash some one like my mom. Win I find my mom I think I let them meet I bet my mom whed like him. Well I'm not going in were so soon since this people put me on bed arrest so great I'm stuck in bed for a little bit.

Carl point of v

I think dad is going to let Carly stay I mean I know every one has to vote but I think she mite stay. I ran down the hall to Dale cell to tell him. Win I got their Amy and her sister where their to. I walk in to the cell to see all of them talking I look over to Dale and said " so dad said we having to have a vote to keep the girl in the group" Dale nodded and said " so did she ever tell you her name I mean we can't keep calling her the girl " I said " she said her name is Carly Grimm" Amy look over and said " that's a pretty name ". I look over at her and said " yeah it is and she is pretty to" me and Dale walk out of the cell and down the hall. Dale look at me as we walk down the hall he look down at me and said " so you think she pretty " I look back at him and said " she is pretty " he said " how old is she you're age" I said "I think she is 12 or 13 but she is tall" Dale chuckle And said " so you like tall woman " i trade red and said " I don't like her like that I mean I meet her only 2 day's" he look at me and said " don't where I bet she likes you to". After that I ran down the hall to my cell.

Dale point of v

Carl got girlfriend. Well show even in this world you can still find love in the odd plase.

Later that day in the prison...

Every one sat in the break room talking win Rick and Shane step in to the room. Every one stop talking and look over at them. Rick sat down at the end of the table and Shane sat next to him. Daryl look over at them and said " so wy we he'ar " Rick put his hat on the table and said " we talk to the girl and I think she has a good chance to be a good member of are group and so I ask her if she like to be in are group and she said yes that means we have to have a vote to whether she stay or go's " Lori sat up and said " but Rick we don't know her she mit be a killer and kill us in are sleep she dangers to the group and she gest a other mouth to feed" every one look at her even Merle look at her in anger. Dale look at her and said " Lori she gest a little girl we can't let her go out their all alone to die" Lori sat back down and mumbled some cures words. Shane sat up and said " so wait will it be" Hersher sat up and said " well if it help she is out of commission for a while so she won't be up and on her feet for a while" Lori got back up and said " see she be wasting up aretime and wasting up are meds" Hersher whes sick and tied of Lori trying to kill this poor girl he sat up and ball his hands up in to fists and slamed them down on the table if it had been a wood table it whud have brock in to pieces. He look at Lori and said " Lori I am sick and tied of you saying that poor child is dangers the poor thing can't hardly get out of bed let alone kill one of us the child whes torched and starved I don't think she'd kill the people how saved her I'm not letting you throw her out to die". Never had in one seen Hersher so mad not even his little girl's had. The hole room wint silent. Rick final said " so now that we stop yelling we vote" every one nodded. Hersher said " all thaws how think she she'd stay rase you're hand " every one but Lori rase their hand. Lori said " all thaws how think she will kill us in are sleep rase you're hand " she raised her hand but no one did. Rick said " so Carly Grimm is the new member of are group " they all got up and walk out of the room to their cells not nosing Carly Grimm in the Shadow of the next room.

Carly point of v

I'm a member of the group! But I hate that bitch Lori. I ran back to my room knowing some one whud be their to tell me.

**i'm doing good rite i think I haven't got in comments so I don't know. If you wonder why it tack me so Long to update I am trying for this story for every chapter at lest 900 to 1,000 words pure chapter so sorry for so Long I like to mack them long.**


End file.
